The present disclosure relates to a method of determining a handover position of a gripping device and to a laboratory automation system.
Laboratory automation systems typically comprise a laboratory sample distribution system and a number of laboratory stations. Known laboratory sample distribution systems are typically used in such laboratory automation systems in order to transport samples contained in sample containers between different laboratory stations. Such laboratory sample distribution systems provide for a high throughput and for reliable operation.
Laboratory stations are typically placed just beside the laboratory sample distribution system such that samples can be transported to and from the laboratory stations using the laboratory sample distribution system. In order to pick up and return sample containers containing samples to be analyzed or to be processed otherwise, laboratory stations typically comprise or are positioned in the vicinity of respective gripping devices that are able to grip and collect a sample container that is transported by the laboratory sample distribution system. However, it has been found that calibration of such gripping devices is critical because even a small displacement when gripping a sample container can result in malfunction or even in destruction of the sample container. Thus, calibration or teach-in of such gripping devices is typically done manually and is time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and a method that allows for easier teach-in of gripping devices.